Room for Two
by xXxTornexXx
Summary: It's the summer after her fifth year at Hogwarts and all Romy can think about is what happened the day they were released for summer holiday. She got attention from a boy in a different house which soon turned to lust. Will this lust become love? Only their sixth year will tell. Rated M due to later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Romy Eder

She was a dreamer. Her hair lies in waves, resembling the tides of the ocean that is always present in her mind. The yellow hair falls down her back hinting shades of copper, though not a strand had ever met a dye. Constantly wandering like the shadows of her active mind, were her eyes. Not only did they share the habits of shadows, but the dark color that hid the pupils resembled them as well. Accompanying her eyes on her face were her ever-so-slightly crooked nose as well as a pair of soft pink lips. Aside from her tanned-skin, which was very unusual in her small Austrian town, she looked like any other 16-year old girl. Just over five feet from head to toe, a thin waist line, and the healthy build of an athlete which she just so happened to be. On the outside, she was ordinary. But like any other good story, this girl had a secret. This girl was Romy Eder of Klagenfurt, Austria and she was a witch.

Klagenfurt, Austria is located in the southern area of the country near the international border line. With a population of just over 90,000 people, it is the sixth most populated city in the country, as well as the capital of the federal state of Carinthia. To many people internationally, Klagenfurt is a "must see" city in Austria. But to Romy, it was just home. She lived in a small renaissance style house, similar to many of the buildings in the town, that sat by the shore of Worthersee Lake. The house was shared by herself, her mother Emily, father Isidor, and her 9-year old twin brothers Bruno and Bernard. Just like herself, her family seemed nothing but ordinary, but in Romy's second world her family was what they called "muggles". This made Romy a muggle-born witch which was also known as a mudblood.

The event that brought Romy into this so-called wizarding world happened one summer afternoon. It was six years ago to this day and like any other afternoon in June, Romy was down by the lake. Every day after lunch she would meet her friend Analeise near the water and they would pretend to be fairies or mermaids or any kind of creatures from their old fairy tale books. Romy can remember all the small details of that day from what temperature it was to the exact meal she had had for lunch. All of this was etched into her brain because it was the day her entire life changed. Moments after the girls had decided it was a good day to be mermaids due to the warm temperature of 33.1° Celsius (91.6° Fahrenheit) an owl flew overhead. They immediately stopped their adventure and looked into the sky, not only was it odd to see an owl in Austria in any situation, but especially in June. Their eyes followed the bird as it carried what seemed to be a letter in its claws as it soon swiftly dropped the letter with perfect accuracy into the mailbox at the front of the Eder's house. Romy and Analeise wasted no time and instinctively charged uphill to the mailbox to see what the owl had delivered. Once they got there Romy grabbed the letter to read that it was addressed to her, descriptively addressed to her. The letter was in English which was odd, due to the fact that in Austria the native language was German. But Romy spoke English; her mother is from London and had found it important that her children were bilingual. She held the letter in between her small fingers and read its address aloud:

_Miss R Eder_

_First Room to the Left, Atop the Stairs_

_96 Seeweg, Sekim_

_Klagenfurt_

The letter was complete with a red stamp below crest of a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the girls showed it to Mrs. Eder she immediately sent Analeise home. The Eder family sat down as a group and discussed the letter. After a long conversation containing many "what-if"s and "can't be"s, Mr. Eder finally spoke up to explain some heritage the family was unaware of. He explained that he had once seen a letter like the one in Romy's mother's hands before. Except that time, it had been addressed to his sister Astrid. He explained as much as he knew about the wizarding world and how this was not something that could be ignored. He made all of it very clear and spoke very professionally, putting his wife's bewildered face aside, and concluded his story with one sentence before leaving the room, "I guess we're going to Diagon Alley".


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters

**My last chapter was very short, it was really just an introduction into my character and what she's like before I enter the main plot of my story. In this chapter I'll add more of an opening to the plot. **

**I also wanted to add a note:**

**I am aware that in Hogwarts they accept people from Britain and my OC is from Austria. I'm aware that that's not accurate in the terms of the original series. But, I have read many upon many amazing fan fictions with OCs from places like America and Canada and so on and so forth. The reason Romy is from Austria is because I love the country. There's not really anything from there that's going to affect the story, it's kind of just part of her character. **

**I hope you enjoy my story and character, please send me any comments or reviews. Any suggestions, critiques, anything of the sort is fine. Tell me if you like it, love it, hate it, or if I should try changing anything. **

**Thank you so much for reading my story:) **

_Dear R,_

_It's been a whole two weeks since I've heard from you last. I've already written you three times since that night. I don't know how many ways you want me to apologize before you actually forgive me. But, come one, we knew something like that was going to happen eventually. Besides, R, it's not like I'm the one who said it. Just come over again, I miss seeing you._

_ From Draco_

Romy sat there rereading the letter multiple times before placing it on the bedside table and rolling back onto her bed. The last four words continued to race through her head wishing it contained one less word. _Seeing_. To most people that wouldn't seem so bad, just someone saying they miss seeing you, but to Romy it meant so much more. The reasoning behind her disgust towards the letter was because she knew what Draco Malfoy meant by _seeing_. He didn't mean her face, he didn't mean her smile, he didn't mean her eyes. He meant her body. That was the only part of her that seemed to matter to him, or at least the only part he'd admit mattered to him.

The lights around her seemed to be racing throughout the room at a mile a minute. She tried closing her eyes to shut herself into darkness, but the lights snuck their way through her eyelids and danced in her mind once again. Romy rolled onto her side and stared out the open window beside her bed. It had been opened for Draco's owl and she hadn't shut it since. She hadn't done much of anything since she got the letter.

It was just past six and everyone else in her house was asleep. She tried to do the same, but when she didn't succeed she lifted the black sweater from the floor and moved quietly out the door. The old floorboards in her house creaked under every one of her steps until she finally reached the back door of her house. Once out the door Romy continued to walk down to the shore of Worthersee lake. She pulled the sweater over her arms and hugged herself against the cold air that cooled her skin. It was unusually cold that morning, but lately everything seemed to be getting a little darker and colder, ever since her fourth year at Hogwarts, the year that Hufflepuff boy died. The year He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back.

Once at the lake Romy sat on the dock her father had built for herself and her old friend Analeise many years ago. She watched the dark water of the lake as it eased back and forth towards the shore behind her. Her feet were becoming itchy from the hardening mud she had gotten on her feet as she walked to the shore. She dipped them slowly under the water causing chills to race up her spine and the hairs on her body to stand up. Once thoroughly cleaned, Romy took her feet back out of the water and folded them beneath herself. Her hands reached inside her pockets to find the three letters she gotten from Draco Malfoy in the past few weeks. As she opened them the paper was noisily unfolding due to her crumpling them up upon reading them. She had read each letter a dozen times each, but once they were unfolded, she began to read them again. Each letter was different than the one before it. The first letter Draco had written to her was written quickly to the point where it was almost illegible and the paper he used was torn and slightly crinkled upon arrival.

_Dear R, _

_ You left so fast. I didn't get a chance to apologize. You even left your sweater here, so I can keep it here for you for the next time you come over…? Because I will see you again, won't I? I'm so sorry about what my dad said. I didn't know he was going to respond like that… or… I actually didn't even know he was going to be home. I sincerely thought we were alone. I'm so sorry. Write back when you can, or maybe you can just come over again, I don't have anywhere else to be for the next few weeks. So I'll be waiting, alright, R? I'll talk to you soon._

_From Draco_

The second letter was written less like the one before it and more like the letter she had received earlier. It was less desperate and sounded more like the Draco Malfoy everyone else was familiar with. It was written by the mask he always wore. The mask he wore above everyone in Hogwarts, the one he wore around his friends, the same mask he even wore around his own family. This was a cold, hard mask that Malfoy refused to let anyone break. But no matter how much he hated to admit it, Romy managed to crack it. She only cracked it a little, there was only a small dent in his shell, and it was her who had put it there. It wasn't the kind of damage that would be done by blow to the face, like the one Hermoine Granger had given to him in their third year at Hogwarts. No, it was the damage done by himself, it was Malfoy letting somebody see what the armor he wore was protecting.

_Dear R,_

_ Either you're ignoring me or you have suddenly forgotten how to read. I'm going to go with the ladder and say you're ignoring me. Keep in mind, R, that it wasn't only my idea. I mean I'm just saying, either you're upset because of what my dad said or because of what was happening that night in general. Either way, that doesn't give you a reason to ignore me. I mean we're not even, well, together. I'm not the only one who was in the room that night and I'm not the one who called you a… who insulted you. Just please write me back. I'm still waiting._

_From Draco_

The last letter Romy held in her hands was the letter Draco had written only days before the final one. This letter said nothing more special than the ones before it, but it had been written by someone who seemed more familiar to Romy. She recognized each stroke of every line he wrote. She recognized the flow of the sentences to the point where she could almost hear him whispering the words to her. She could feel him through this letter, and it was because of this that she had almost replied to it. But, like the past two letters, she crumpled them up and threw them on the floor where she tried to convince herself they belonged. This letter also came with the sweater she had left there, it was the sweater she was wearing at the moment, and it also found itself on the floor that day.

_Dear R,_

_ So, I've finally concluded that you are, in fact, ignoring me. It's become evident that you just don't want to speak with me anymore. I am sorry and I hope you know that. But we shouldn't be throwing this away. I mean, we have fun together, why should we stop now? I don't understand how you feel, but that won't happen unless you try to explain it to me. Since I might not see you again until school, here's your sweater. I wouldn't want it to be left here in case you need it, and we know I can't hand it to you at Hogwarts. Have a good summer._

_From Draco_

Romy rolled onto her back and let the letters slip from her fingers into the icy water. She starred up at the colorless sky and watched for anything to take her mind off of this boy. He was the guy she was never supposed to fall for. He was the one everyone warned her to stay away from, everyone, including herself. But somehow she had found herself in a room alone with him that night.


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

It was early June, less than a week after everyone was let out for summer holiday, it was the summer after Romy's fifth year at Hogwarts. A lot had happened the previous year. Actually a lot had happened every year she'd been at that school. But, it's to be expected when you're in the graduating class of "The Chosen One" so there wasn't much to be done about it. Romy flipped through the latest issue of _The Daily Prophet_, the newspaper of the wizarding world she held in her hand nearly every morning. The headline of today's issue shared the exact title that had just run through her mind, "The Chosen One". Considering all that had happened that year and how up close she had been with it all, Romy was not interested in reading about it all through the eyes of the always biased authors of the paper. She knew what was out there and she was well aware of what she had to be afraid of. So she set the paper aside and continued her morning by pouring a glass of iced coffee.

It was very evident what had happened only a few months previous to this holiday, but that was not what was on her mind. Although she was very concerned with the lives at stake because of this return, her mind could not go anywhere else but towards the fascination of the unusual encounter she had towards the end of the year.

A boy in her year from a different house, a much different house, took a sudden interest in her. They had been going to the same school and taking multiple classes with each other for just over four years when, suddenly, he took an interest. This would have been different if it was any other boy, but the fact-of-the-matter was that it wasn't just "any other boy". No, the boy who took an interest in her was no other than Draco Malfoy, the most pureblood Slytherin boy out there. And he was looking towards her, Romy Eder, a mudblood of the Hufflepuff house.

It all started one day during Divination in the astronomy tower. That was one of the few classes the Hufflepuffs had with the Slytherins. The day's lesson was tea leaves. Each student would sit at a table of two with a partner of their choice. And like any other day Romy sat with Hannah Abbot, a fellow member of her house and one of her best friends. Each partner was supposed to read one another's tea leaves based on the images in the book they were handed at the beginning of the semester. Romy took pride in the fact that she was very good in this class, it involved an imagination and deep thinking, unlike Muggle Studies or the History of Magic.

As Romy was standing, reading Hannah's apparent future to the rest of the class, there was a constant snickering that caused her to occasionally hold her train of thought. This snickering was coming from the pair of Slytherin girls at the table just behind her own. The girls at the table were Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, and they were looking directly at Hannah between their obnoxious whispers. Romy turned her eyes towards her Professor as she set Hannah's leaf bowl back on the table.

"Professor Trelawney," Romy began, causing her professor's eyes to become larger than usual due to curiosity. "Although this assignment brings great interest to me as well as my fellow students, I assume, I find one flaw within its purpose."

"Oh?" her professor responded, "and what would that be?"

"Well, you see, we're supposed to be predicting the future of our partner based on the book's interpretation of their leaves. Correct?" Trelawney nodded in response as well as confusion, but still with a hint of delightful curiosity. "Of course, the problem with this is that I know Ms. Abbot here so well that I'm reading these leaves based on how I already believe Hannah's life will unfold."

Everyone's attention was now on Romy. Before the students were either sleeping, desperately flipping through their books for answers to their partner's leaves, or finding more interest in the ground in front of them. They all watched Trelawney to see how she would respond to Romy's sudden critique. After a few moments of silence their professor shot her arms up in the air, exclaiming, "brilliant!" She was full of excitement as she paced the room, "and what do you suppose we do about this, Ms. Eder?"

Romy smiled at her teacher's response, "well, professor, I was actually hoping you'd ask that. As I said, the problem is that I know Hannah so well. I mean I spend all day with her, I know her habits in and out of class, I know how she wants her future to go as well as how she fears it will go. I'm biased to say the least." Her professor nodded and continued to pace. "I think I'd find more accuracy if I read tea leaves of a person I do not know so well." Trelawney stopped pacing as if there was a sudden breakthrough happening in the midst of her classroom and her large looked into Romy. "For example," she continued, walking over to the table of the two Slytherins behind her. "Pansy Parkinson and I are not familiar with each other. Are we, Pansy?"

The girl gazed up at Romy astonished and stumbled to find words. "No," she managed to say. "I suppose we're not." She used a tone different tone at the end of her sentence, showing her confusion in the process.

"Of course we aren't," Romy stated casually and picked up Pansy's bowl. "So wouldn't it be a lot more accurate if I read the leaves of a person who is practically a stranger to me as I am to them?"

Romy hesitated for her professor's approval, "please, continue." Trelawney urged.

"Yes, professor," looking down upon Pansy's leaves she began to examine what she held in front of her. "Interesting, yes, this is very interesting." Romy walked towards the front of the room as if about to give a presentation to the class of very intrigued students.

"What do you see, dear?" Trelawney asked, just as intrigued as her students.

"Well, if I'm reading this correctly, it looks like a see a sign of loneliness here. Pansy, are you lonely?" Pansy did not respond so Romy returned her attention to the leaves. "Oh no, my mistake," Romy let out a small laugh. "No, Pansy, you're not lonely. It must be desperation. You must have some company when you're trailing behind Malfoy and his gang, right?" The room filled with little laughs and humored gasps so Romy continued. "It is Millicent who's always by your side, correct? So, who's chasing who?" Romy waited for an answer while the students continued to giggle.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied coldly.

"Oh," Romy said with a bewildered look towards the bowl once again. "Then is that drool I see dribbling down your cheek as you follow behind the boys a bad sleeping habit or something?" The room roared with laughter at this point, "is it Draco or Blaise?" Pansy watched Romy with her pair of piercing brown eyes that were squinting almost as tight as her pursed lips. The look on her face was daring Romy to continue, so she accepted. "You know, I do actually see some traces of loneliness in here, sorry. But, there's good news, I see a sign here of a lengthy life. Sadly the loneliness is following it," Pansy's eyes grew tighter. "The only conclusion I can make through these leaves is that… Well, Pansy, you're a desperate cow and you'll die alone."

Romy smiled with her last words and looked up to her classmates who didn't know whether to laugh or remain in awe. In the end they all agreed that it would be better to laugh. The room echoed with the sounds of their laughter as she returned to her seat. As soon as the class became silent once again Pansy spoke up. "Bitch," she addressed to Romy coldly, who just looked up at her with a smile of accomplishment.

After this the silence dragged on for a few moments until the bell rang, announcing the time for the students to move to their next class. Romy collected her things and made her way to the door. Before reaching the end of the classroom Pansy bumped her rudely and Millicent spat on her shoes as they walked, arms hooked, out of the room. Hannah and Romy exchanged looks and laughed continuing out the door, their arms hooked, mocking the Slytherin girls. But, they were not the only two to stop Romy on her way to her next class. As soon as exiting the classroom they were interrupted by Draco Malfoy who had apparently been waiting for someone outside of the room after the bell, and this someone was Romy.

Hannah agreed to catch up with her later when Draco asked for a few minutes alone. His icy blue eyes stared into Romy's with an expression of deep interest, though he said nothing. "Did you need something?" She spoke up eventually. These were probably the first words she'd ever spoken to this boy and he waited a few moments before responding.

Casually messing his white blond hair, he began to speak. "That was quite the stunt you pulled back there…" he hesitated on her name.

"Romy," she finished for him, slightly annoyed. Although they had never spoken he could have at least learned her name after nearly five years.

"Right," he continued. "What kind of name is that, exactly?"

"I'm from Austria," he was beginning to annoy her a bit more now.

"Oh," this seemed to bore him so changed the topic. "Well, as I was saying before. That was quite the stunt you pulled." Still ignoring her name, "but you mentioned me quite a bit."

"Twice," she stated, "I mentioned you twice. It's not really anything to get excited about."

"Twice is enough to get my attention." He gave her a half smile, which was found very attractive, but she still rolled her eyes.

"Again, did you need something?"

"Yeah," he moved in a little closer and she could smell the mint in his breath as he spoke smoothly to her. "Why haven't I talked to you before?"

"I- umm…" she took a step back, losing any ideas of a smart comeback. "I need to get to class, Hannah's probably waiting." She straightened herself up and walked towards the long spiral staircase in front of her.

Malfoy chuckled a little and turned to watch her leave. "Oh, come on, why would I not have spoken to a girl like you yet?"

"I don't know, Malfoy," she said as she continued walking down the stairs. "That's something to ask your ego."

Malfoy laughed again and shouted down the stairs after her, "that's going to change, alright?"

Romy kept walking until she reached the door of her next classroom, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She set her hand on the door, revealing the reminder about her tardiness that had been etched into her hand last week from Umbridge. She figured she was already late so she had some time to think about what had just happened.

"I just spoke with Draco Malfoy," she whispered to herself. "And he smelled like mint." Romy shook her head at that last comment due to its irrelevance and she tried to start over. "I just spoke to Draco Malfoy. And I think I'm going to speak with him again."

These were the only facts she had at the moment and she was unsure why any of it was even important. With these final thoughts she gave a light push on the door and prepared herself for the woman that awaited her on the other side.

**Thanks to anyone whose read this far. Please give a review if you have anything to say. Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoy the rest of it:)**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Letter

That day outside Trelawney's classroom was the first time her and Draco had ever spoken. And after that he looked for any excuse to speak with her again. After a while people began to notice, people like Hannah, "you know who he is, Romy." Hannah would give her this warning three times during breakfast and a dozen times more throughout the day every day since the chat.

Hannah didn't like Draco. She didn't like what she heard about him, she didn't like what she'd seen him do, and after the way he would try to get around Romy, she didn't like the way he saw himself. He always wore that smug smile and it drove her crazy. She was Romy's best friend at this school and Romy knew this. Hannah would do anything for her because it's just the kind of person she is, she'd do anything for almost anyone. And because of this, when Draco would come near, Romy would do her best to look the other way.

But, no matter how hard she tried, he found a way to be unavoidable. Trelawney expressed her inspiration from Romy's speech by deciding to do things a little differently than before. She decided that a partner swap was in order, "I want everyone to change partners." She announced as soon as her students sat down. "Groups of Slytherins and groups of Hufflepuffs will swap partners," she was the only one in the room who looked remotely excited. And as she tossed her arms up in the air, as if to signal the start of a race, no one showed even the slightest consideration of moving. The room became uncomfortably silent, which was unusual in this classroom due to their professor's constant lectures that consisted mostly of theatrical mumbles, drawn-out whispers, and any movement she found suitable for the situation.

After a few moments of the students shuffling their feet or twirling their quills, someone finally stood up. Draco was up, books in hand, and was walking straight to the table Romy and Hannah shared. Hannah's regularly kind face had never shown a look of more disgust. Her expression resembled that of an angry cat and her face was the color of the flames she so hopingly wished Draco would burst into. But, due to his lack of spontaneous combustion, Draco was standing in front of Hannah with her favorite of his smug smiles.

As the tension grew stronger and the comfort level dropped lower than it had been before, Draco spoke, "You're in my seat, Abbott." He nodded his head as in directing Hannah to move. She was quickly out of her chair and in and instant was only inches from Malfoy's face, books in hand. The rage in Hannah's brown eyes would put even Caesar to silence, but Draco didn't show the slightest hint of fear. The only look in his eyes was amusement as he casually walked around Hannah and dropped into the seat she had nearly knocked to ground. Everyone's eyes were either on Draco or Hannah for quite some time. But, after a while, some eyes would drift to Romy whose expression was no different than their own. Jaw dropped, eyes wide and unblinking, and a lack of words as well as breath. Trelawney broke the silence once again with a small, frail cough and a forced enthusiasm for the continuation of the process.

Once everyone had found their new seats there was no time left for anything else to begin. So, Trelawney told her students to read the next chapter in their books because she found the lesson plan for the section "boring" and "unimportant". In most occasions like this, the students would spend the remaining time of the hour talking amongst themselves. But, due to the new seating arrangement, it was quiet at nearly every table. Some students did their best to converse with their new partner, but many awkward pauses were exchanged in these situations. Draco, on the other hand, seized this opportunity.

Draco leaned forward, laying his head on his book rather than opening it to pretend he was even going to attempt reading a single word of their assigned chapter. Romy had opened her book and had finished the first page of their Ornithomancy chapter and was beginning to agree with Trelawney's interpretation of it. Boring and unimportant. Before she could start the second page Malfoy distracted her by blowing lightly on the pages of her book. When she pulled the book back slightly, to prevent his interference in her reading, he laughed and straightened himself up in his chair. "So," he began, "is it really that interesting?" Romy looked up at him for a split second before returning her eyes to her book, deciding it was not a good idea to make eye contact. "You're going to ignore me then?" she heard him ask. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could feel his eyes on her. She felt him watching her with those icy blue eyes as she reread the same sentence for the fifth time, still unable to comprehend what it was trying to teach her because her mind was refusing to take it in.

Not even a minute of silence past by before Romy was no longer able to handle feeling his stare. She closed her book quickly and crossed her arms over the top of him and began to stare back at him. She looked into his eyes, showing no expression on her face, and spoke to him. "What do you want from me?" was all she said.

It was only one sentence, she hadn't said that much. But by the way Malfoy smiled and hesitated before speaking, it seemed as though she had said so much more. "Actually," he said after a few moments. "Do you think I could borrow a piece of parchment?" Romy didn't know whether to be surprised or annoyed at this. She decided to be both when she slid the parchment across the table to him. This boy was beginning to drive her crazy. The table fell silent except for the sound of Draco's quill scribbling on the parchment.

Once the bell rang Romy was up faster than anyone else in the room, but Draco still managed to catch her attention before she left the room. He didn't say anything to her, or even really look at her. He just placed the borrowed parchment, which he had folded neatly, atop the books she carried in her arms. By the time she went to open the paper he had walked away to speak with Blaise Zabini. Written on the parchment was a small note, a note that carried a request, it asked her to meet him in the astronomy tower after supper that night. Once she had finished reading she looked up just to see Malfoy as he left the classroom with his group of friends. Before he made the final turn out of her line of sight he glanced over his shoulder and the two of them made eye contact. He smiled at her and winked once, assuring her that it was no joke. And she surprised herself when she winked back, assuring him that she'd be there.


	5. Chapter 5: The Astronomy Tower

Romy was a dreamer, everyone knew that about her, though she wasn't the kind of dreamer that would get her mistaken as a Lovegood. No, she was the dreamer who would rather be alone in the rain than inside with the windows closed. She would occasionally take herself out of conversations she found unbearable, but only in situations where her input was not necessarily wanted, she wasn't the kind of person to avoid conversation altogether. So, when she was dazing dreamily into her plate of mashed potatoes rather than attempting to socialize with the group of Hufflepuffs around her, she was showing an uncharacterized behavior.

"Romy?" Hannah questioned with a trace of concern in her voice, "is something wrong?"

Romy looked up at her friend and forced a smile onto her face, "sorry, Hannah," she began. "I was just thinking." This short phrase was more-or-less a code between the two girls. It meant that whatever the issue at hand was it was no big deal and would be discussed at a later time. With this answer in mind, Hannah smiled apologetically and gave Romy a little hug to let her know that she'd leave it alone for the time being.

Justin, on the other hand, did not understand this code and continued to question Romy anyways. "Well what're you thinking about?" he asked in an ignorant tone.

The two girls looked across the table at Justin, and Hannah was the first to speak. "It's nothing, Justin," she smiled and returned to the food on her plate.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," Romy finished.

Justin wasn't satisfied with these answers and pushed on once again. "Well come one, Roms," he pestered, calling her by her overused nickname. "You've been sitting there like a zombie for the past fifteen minutes without uttering a word to any of us." Romy continued to take bites of her mashed potatoes, giving herself an excuse not to speak. When she didn't reply, Justin decided to keep going, "you're usually the one carrying the conversations." He laughed a little and looked around at the rest of the fifth years at their table, "we're lost without you." He meant this as humor to try to get their friends to join in, but no one was laughing.

"She said it's nothing," Hannah said shortly, he had managed to annoy her. And one thing he did understand was that when Hannah was annoyed, you stop. After a second or two of waiting to see if anyone else would jump in, which ended in disappointment, Justin went back to his own meal.

Romy wasn't very fond of Justin, he irritated her. He was one of the people she just didn't see eye-to-eye with, they were too different. He was a nice guy, and she respected that, but he had no imagination and didn't care to see what true adventure was like. That's why they hadn't worked out when they dated the previous year. They began dating after he asked her to the Yule Ball their fourth year, she was ecstatic because she had always fancied him. He was a very nice boy, and she loved his curly hair, but it only took a couple months for them to drift apart. After all, he thought she was crazy, she didn't really mind much though. Besides, Susan had her eyes on him at the moment, and all Romy could think about was Draco.

She had glanced towards the Slytherin table a few times during her meal, but when she looked over this time, Draco's seat was empty. He had been sitting in his usual spot between Crabbe and Goyle, but there was now a napkin on his plate and emptiness in his seat. She realized he must have gone up to the astronomy tower. At this realization she discovered she was no longer hungry and she placed her own napkin on the plate in front of her. Sliding out of her seat she gave a small wave to her friends and dismissed herself, saying she was going to go study. And with their approval of her lie, she was gone, making her way up to the tower to join Draco.

The astronomy tower was the tallest in Hogwarts and was not an easy journey to make after a meal. But, once she made her way to the top, Romy was able to look out and have a perfect view of the starry night as well as the silhouetted figure that leaned against the railing.

"You made it," the figure said to her. She hesitated only momentarily before walking towards the figure and leaning against the railing herself as a response. He didn't look over at her when he spoke. He continued to watch the stars, "so what made you decide to come?"

She focused on the stars as she spoke as well, "I'm not entirely sure." This was the truth; she didn't know what made her decide to join him, "I guess I was just looking for something."

He laughed a little at this response, not in a mocking manner though, it was just a whisper of laughter that came with his breath. "And what would that be?" he was looking at her now.

She met his gaze and she could see the iciness of his blue eyes shining from the star's lights. "An adventure," she finally decided.

Neither of them moved after she spoke. Everything else was so distant from the tall tower that its existence could not be heard or seen. The only noises heard were their own breathing and the occasional whisper in the wind. And the only thing they saw was each other, it was all so different here, even the stars seemed dim to Romy compared to the way his eyes were shining. They stood there in their unbreakable silence, caged in each other's eyes, waiting to see who would be the first to move. Romy surprised herself when she was the one to reach over and touch the hand of the boy who stood next to her. Moments ago he was only a figure she saw next to the starlight. Hours ago he was just another distraction in her upcoming O. . Days ago he was the pureblood prefect from the Slytherin house. But, at the moment in their silence, he was an object of great desire for Romy. So, the moment their hands touched, the energy that ran through Romy was shared by Draco as well. And, without saying a word, they had each decided that that one touch was not going to be enough to satisfy what they were each feeling. It would be impossible to tell who the first to grab the other was, but in the blink of an eye, their lips were locked as strongly as their eyes had been moments before.

This was not the kind of thing Romy did, this is not the kind of girl she was. Mind you, she also doesn't believe in love at first sight nor does she bother believing in soul mates, that wasn't the kind of thing she was into. She was spontaneous, but not like this. As her mouth moved rhythmically with Draco's her hands ran through his light, blond hair. She could feel his tongue inside of her mouth and his hands pull at her waist. Half of her mind was telling her no, but the other half of her mind agreed with her body by saying yes.

Romy pulled Draco in closer as she bit at his lip and continued to kiss him harder. His cold hands slipped under her shirt and pulled it over her head. She wasted no time and ripped his from his body as well. When the bare skin of their upper bodies met Draco hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth now sucking at his neck. Every part of him tasted delicious and she couldn't decide where to put her hands, every touch of his body drove her crazy. He backed her up against the wall of tower and moaned when his hands reached underneath her skirt and felt the warmth of her bare legs. He squeezed her even tighter when she reached her hands down into his pants. She could feel so much. She felt his heart pounding against her bare chest, she felt his warm breath as he buried his mouth in her neck, and now she felt his hardness and it caused her heart to race faster.

She whispered, "Floor," quietly in his ear and he quickly obeyed. They fell onto the ground, her on top of him, and continued to explore every inch of each other's flesh. Her hands now played with the zipper of his pants and he turned her over onto her back. He slid out of his pants effortlessly and his mouth moved from her neck and began to suck at her chest. She ran her nails along his back while he tugged her skirt off of her. He brought his hand up by her chest and it slowly ran down to the beginning of her pantie line, just feeling his touch there made her body tremble. But, when he ripped those off too and stuck his hand inside of her, her nails dug deep into his back and she moaned in agreement. He brought his mouth up to hers and dug his fingers in deeper, so deep that when she bit his lip she could taste blood, but that didn't stop him.

When his fingers were easily gliding in and out he stopped and looked at her. Both of them looked at one another, Draco's muscles were shining in the moonlight and Romy's grey eyes reflected the stars behind them. "Are you ready?" he asked her sinfully. She nodded back at him, not trusting herself to speak at the moment.

Upon her answering, Draco returned his lips to Romy and she removed his boxer shorts with one swift tug. He didn't give another warning before he drove his member inside of her, causing her to moan in a quick moment's pain. She pulled at his hair and let out a little cry as he tore inside of her. He silenced her with his tongue, and after a few more pushes the pain was gone and all that was left was pleasure and Draco continued to plunge inside of her harder and faster. The whispers of the wind could no longer be heard over their sounds. They moved with each other until he let out his final moan, making him dig his nails into the wood below them. With that it was over and they looked breathlessly in one another's eyes.

They collected their clothes and got dressed in silence before walking down from the astronomy tower. Draco offered to walk with Romy to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room and she accepted. Although it wasn't too late, everyone was out of the hallways because of Umbridge's new rules. Draco, being on the Inquisitorial Squad, could get her to her room safely. When they reached the painting of the fruit bowl they had reached their stop. Romy was unsure of what to say at that moment and she realized just how uncomfortable the situation really was. Neither of them said anything, Draco leaned in and kissed her on the cheek then walked away down the corridor. That was their goodnight.

When Romy entered her dormitory Hannah, Megan, Leanne, and Susan all looked surprised to see her. But, before anyone could ask any questions pertaining to where she had been, Hannah silenced them all with one look and Romy crawled into bed. With one final exasperated sigh, Romy closed her eyes but with no hope of sleeping. Instead, she was to lay there thinking of what had happened that night. Though her thoughts seemed endless, they were nothing to what they would be at another time in the future. This was the first time her and Draco had met in secret, but, this would not be the last.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I would love to get some feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Again

_Dear Draco,_

Romy couldn't seem to write the rest of the letter. Every time she tried she would freeze after the first two words. She just simply didn't know what to say. It was only the second week into her summer holiday, but she had spent the majority of it trapped in her room. She had spent the first night after their release from school at Malfoy Manor and she'd been at home since then.

Romy finally gave up on writing a letter and got up to leave her room, throwing the parchment on the ground on her way to the door. When she reached the doorway of the kitchen she could smell the breakfast her mom was making, fried eggs and sausages, and she could see her two younger brothers, Bruno and Bernard, waiting impatiently for their meals.

"Mum," the first of the two twin boys whined.

"Let's go, we're hungry," his clone finished.

"Oh shush, you two," her mother responded with a hint of humor in her voice. "We'll be eating once your sister comes down from her room." The boys groaned in sync as a response. "I said shush, the poor girls been up there all week. She's barely taken a bite of anything since she's been home."

"But, Mum," Bernard started again. He was speaking into his hands which covered his face as if the notion of waiting any longer was unthinkable.

"What if she never comes down?" Bruno was dramatizing the situation now, "I bet she died up there."

Romy smiled to herself at her brothers' comments and she walked into the room, unnoticed until she spoke, "my ghost might still want some sausage, you know." Her brothers jumped a little at the sound of her voice but smiled when they looked upon her.

"Romy!" Bernard exclaimed, removing his hands from his face to show his wide grin.

"You're alive!" Bruno reached out to give his sister a hug. Romy kissed each of them on the cheek and laughed at their responses to her presence. She was happy they were smiling even if it was only because her arrival meant they could eat.

"Hungry, dear?" her mother asked as she served the boys their food which they immediately dove into.

"Starving," Romy replied, "thanks, Mum." Her mother served her a plate of eggs with a heaping pile of sausage on the side, causing her brothers to complain that she got more until her mother silenced the pair of them.

"How have you been, Romy?" her mother sat down at the table with a cup of tea and slid the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ which had come in the mail early that morning across the table.

"I've been doing alright," Romy lied through a mouthful of eggs. She knew her mother was aware that she wasn't being honest, so she avoided her mother's gaze by flipping through the newspaper that sat in front of her. But, when she couldn't find anything interesting, she handed it to her brothers who found the moving pictures intriguing and she continued to take bites out of her breakfast. It only took so long before she was no longer able to ignore her mother's stare.

"Please, dear," her mother pleaded. "What's the matter? It's not like you to stay cooped up in your room all the time." The concern in her mother's voice left Romy at a loss for words. She had found yet another person who she didn't know how to speak to.

"It's nothing," Romy was finally able to get this out of her underneath her breath.

"Nothing," her mother retorted, dropping her hands on the wooden table. "Those bloody pigeons-"

"Owls," Romy interrupted, and then glanced up at her mother whose strong stare reminded her that the bird's species was not the point.

"Those bloody _owls_," her mother continued, correcting herself, "have been flying in here every morning, letters strapped to their ankles, since you've got home. Yet not a single time have I seen one of them leave with a letter of your response. Now I'm going to ask you once again, what's the matter?"

Before Romy got a chance to try to avoid the question once again, Bruno interrupted with a question of his own, "what's Azkaban?"

Romy's attention turned immediately to her little brother who was holding the paper with a curious look on his face. "Why?" she demanded immediately.

Bruno looked up at his sister's serious face and returned the paper to her, revealing an article she must have skipped right over, "it looks a Mr. Malfoy was thrown in there. Confirmed a Death Eater, whatever that means."

At the sound of that name Romy had ripped the paper from her brother's hand and was reading the paper frantically. Sure enough, a three-frame photo of Draco's father was on the top of the page with a headline stating his capture. The rest of the passage was about Death Eaters in general, reminding people to be on the lookout due to their undeniable return. Her mind raced with thoughts of Draco, wondering if he was okay.

"He looked pretty sketchy to me," Bernard continued the conversation with his brother. His words pulling Romy away from the paper and she watched as her brothers as they imitated the pictures of Lucius in the paper. They did their best to mimic his faces and the way he held himself as they laughed amongst themselves. Romy pushed herself from the table, knocking her chair to the ground from the sudden force, and hurried to her room in search of her broomstick. She had to get to Draco.

When Romy returned to the kitchen her mother had silenced the boys once again and all three of them starred at the girl as she carried her second-rate broomstick into the room. "I need to go," Romy quickly explained. Her mother nodded, both hands on either of the boys' shoulders, giving her permission to leave and asked no further questions. "Thanks, mum," Romy said, kissing her and the two boys on the cheeks, before hoisting herself into the air and flying in the direction of Malfoy Manor.

Romy flew into Wiltshire, England, and looked for the distinctive house of the Malfoy's that was unable to oversee from any height. She lowered herself to the ground once she spotted it and practically ran up the long, wide driveway that curved with a high hedge. Once she reached the wrought-iron gates she mimicked the salute Draco had given the first time she was there, allowing entry. The driveway continued to the front door of the manor. As she hurried along the road in the direction of this door she threw her broomstick to the ground, startling an albino peacock that was crossing, for it was slowing her pace. She knocked loudly on the door as soon as she reached it, it was early in the morning but she needed to know Draco was okay.

When no answer came to her knocks her eyes began to fill with tears and she knocked louder. The door finally opened and there he stood in the open doorway, looking shocked to see her, and even more shocked to see her crying.

"R?" he questioned. He moved as if to hug her but stopped, looking afraid to touch her, "what're you doing here?"

When he asked her that she looked for an answer but realized she wasn't even too sure as to why she had rushed over here. "I saw the paper," was what she decided to say.

"Oh," he replied solemnly, looking down at his shoes. "Do you want to come inside?"

Romy nodded and Draco led the two of them up to his room. His room was just the same as it was the last time Romy had seen it only, this time, it was a little messier. His room was spacious and the wall furthest from the door opened into a large window that led out to a marble balcony. The black sheets on his bed were kept neat as if no one had slept there in ages, and the bags underneath Draco's signature iced eyes suggested that that may be true.

"Draco," she addressed the boy quietly, causing him to look in her direction. He looked out of place in his own home. Everything was dark and quiet and had a feeling of coldness to it, he just looked uncomfortable.

"I'm okay," he answered Romy's silence while he crossed over to his bed and threw himself onto it. "So, why are you here?" he asked for the second time.

"I just needed to make sure you okay," none of this made sense to either of them.

"Wouldn't it have been easier just to respond to one of my letters?" this time there was a bit of a chill that came with his dignified voice.

"I suppose," her voice grew quieter and she was speaking more to herself than to him. "I guess I was just looking for a reason to see you."

The room went silent for a moment until he laughed a little to himself and patted the spot on the bed beside him, offering Romy a seat. She accepted and took the spot next to the boy on the bed. He wore a white t-shirt with a pair of cold grey sweatpants.

He stretched, putting his arms behind his head, making the v-lines on his toned body visible just above his pant line. "I am alright, R," his voice was more reassuring this time. And this brought a small smile to Romy's pink lips, though the worry was still evident in her dark eyes. She nodded even though she didn't fully believe him and by the way he looked at her she could tell he was aware of this disbelief. "I'm okay, R," he said again as he slowly sat up. She laughed a little at his playful tone and how he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her down onto the bed below him, and he reminded her once more that he was fine. As they laid there on the bed, her arms now around his neck, he kept one hand at her waist and the other was stroking her cheek lightly. "But, how are you?" he asked her, his eyes showing the same concern her mother's had earlier.

She smiled and blushed at his touch and responded with full honesty, "I'm going to be okay." With this answer he smiled in return and she brought herself up to his face where she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I really am sorry for what my father called you," he began. She stroked his hair and shushed him, trying to tell him it was alright. "No, R, it's not alright. He shouldn't have called you that, I've never thought of you as mud-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence Romy silenced him with her lips. She had brought his face down and buried him in a deep kiss before whispering in his ear a reminder, "I'm going to be okay."

He felt her smile against his cheek as she spoke and he returned the passionate kiss. Within that moment something snapped between the two of them and they found themselves lost, not only in a kiss, but lost in each other's presence. She wore a loose fitting tank-top that he easily removed from her body along with her strapless bra, revealing the perfect mounds of her chest. Their mouths moved with one another's, allowing Romy to realize and appreciate just how good of a kisser Draco really was. The way his soft lips moved and pressed and the way his tongue gently massaged her own inside of their mouths left her feeling weightless among other things. So, when he pulled his lips away from hers', she pouted at him in a longing desire and disappointment. Her pout was met by his mischievous grin and he lowered his mouth to her breast where he sucked and bit lightly at her nipple, allowing his tongue to lap around it as well. This caused her to wince a little due to the feeling of bliss, but his mouth's journey didn't stop there. His lips departed from her chest and he pressed his lips down, kissing at her stomach until he reached the beginning of her skirt. He smiled at her again as he lifted it up, never had she been so glad to be wearing a skirt. He pulled her panties down to her ankles where she kicked them off while he placed both hands on her warm, inner thighs. He spread them apart from one another, still grinning until his tongue dove into her inner core.

This daring move had her gripping at the sheets below them and letting out a cry upon feeling him inside her. His tongue swirled inside of her sending a heat throughout her trembling body. "Jesus… Draco…" she cried out, having him moan in response. She wanted him deeper, she wanted more. And, as if Draco could read her mind, he pulled her down from her waist and plunged his tongue deeper inside of her. She screamed in pleasure when she felt him lick along her clit, a jolt being sent through her body.

He sucked at her clit, causing her to scream out again, as his fingers joined and pushed inside of her. They slid harder and faster as his tongue continued to swirl around her swollen knot. Romy grabbed hold of the bedside table next to her, she could feel herself becoming ready to release. Her breathing grew wilder and with a few more pushes and one final suck her juices began to flow freely.

Draco removed himself and kissed along her neck whispering to her, "You taste delicious." She wrapped her bare legs around his waist and flipped him over. She immediately dropped her mouth onto his as she began to grind her body against his. He grabbed handfuls of her bottom until she pulled away, mimicking his earlier grin. He dropped his head back and waited her to take him. She slid off his pants revealing his long and hard member between his legs. She licked him up from his balls to the tip of his head before she swallowed it within her lips. Draco whined a little but forced himself to remain calm for the moment. But, when she opened her throat and dropped her mouth deeper onto him, he went crazy. Her hands played with his balls while her tongue licked curiously along his dick inside of her mouth. All it took was a few more moments of sucking before he could no longer keep it inside of him. He let out a moan as cum seeped from the tip of his head.

Romy leaned back, wiping a small, white drop form the side of her mouth, and smiled satisfactory up at Draco. He lifted her up on top of him and kissed her one last time deeply on the lips. When their mouths pulled away from each other's their eyes met and they each smiled. Romy laid her head down on Draco who pulled her in closer to him. They each closed their eyes and spent the next few moments in silence, with their eyes closed, and their bodies close together.

**Feedback still appreciated:)**


End file.
